


desired touch

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, First Time, Infinity War spoilers, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: all it took was him kissing her for the flames of passion to light up





	desired touch

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Infinity War, well not really since this has been a thing us Romanogers writers have been doing. But hey bearded Steve what's up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership for any Marvel characters used

She remembered how he looked. The way he came out of the shadows with all seriousness in his eyes. How powerful and regal he looked when he was walking out to one of the aliens that was attacking her. His former Captain America suit was now all black but still had the linings of the silver star that once stood on his chest. She had to admit, he was extremely hot and sexy as he was ready to fuck shit up. And that beard was an added bonus too. 

*****

They had managed to find a small hotel nearby and Natasha had paid for the room with cash (in which the person working the front desk had no problems staying silent after seeing the generous amount that was placed upon the desk) and quickly handed them the keys and told them which room was available. 

So now here they were in a small dingy hotel room that was still liveable. Steve had ushered Natasha into the bathroom and onto the toilet seat. 

“How’d you know where I was,” she asked as she sat down.

He grinned up at her, “You’d really think I didn’t keep track of where you were?”

“Funny, I thought keeping track on others was my thing?”

Steve let out a chuckle as he helped her get unzipped her uniform. He mumbled an apology as she winced slightly. He opened the first aid kit (which the person so graciously gave them) and quickly started to tend to her wounds.

“You grew a beard.”

Steve looked up at her, “So you finally noticed huh?”

“Sorry I was in position to say anything,” he shivered slightly as she stroked the facial hair, “it looks good on you, for someone hiding.”

“So you like the whole ragged thing?”

She shrugged, “Not really, but you do pull it off nicely. Not saying that you’re clean cut wasn’t bad. But you could do without the long hair.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup, bad guys might tug on it.”

“Maybe I want someone else to tug on it.” Steve just grinned at her as he continued to clean up some of the cuts. “And you dyed your hair blonde.”

“Well apparently a redhead is on the loose and considered armed and dangerous. Besides I heard blondes have more fun.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup,” she smirked at him. “For instance you and Sharon seemed to have fun.”

Steve stiffened a bit, “We’re not together.”

“Oh? What happened, didn’t want to be with a fugitive?”

He shook his head, “That kiss, didn’t mean anything. Don’t know why I did. Maybe because I’m always tired of being too late for things.”

“You too huh?” He raised a brow. “Never mind, you done?”

“Almost, just gotta stitch up a cut on your leg.” 

“Fuck, what I wouldn’t do for some vodka,” she cursed as Steve began to stitch up the cut on her leg.

After wrapping it up he patted her thigh, “Well you’re all done. Maybe you should go get clean.”

“What about you?”

He shrugged, “I can wait.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

As he got up and ready to leave, he made the mistake of turning around. Natasha looked over her shoulder as he gazed upon her naked form.

“Last chance Rogers.”

“I-I’m good,” he blushed and quickly closed the door before heading off to sit down on the chair next to the bed. 

He could feel himself getting hard underneath the uniform. He felt hot for some reason. Steve couldn’t help picture himself touching her creamy skin. Rubbing his beard against her leaving beard burns. With a growl, he quickly undressed and headed to the bathroom. The moment he slide open the shower glass door, Natasha looked at him and grinned.

“I was wondering when you were going to join me.”

She yelped as he lifted her up and pressed her against the shower wall. Natasha then moaned as he kissed her hotly and passionately. Her hands stroking his beard as he held her up. 

“Steve,” she moaned into the kiss as she grinded against him. 

“Nat,” he breathed against her lips before kissing her again. 

They pulled away before catching their breathe.

“God you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

She smiled at him, “Better late than never huh?”

“No more waiting, I want you now.”

“Take me then soldier,” she tugged on his long locks, making him moan.

They kissed again until Steve was brushing his beard against her neck and shoulder while leaving love bites all over. Each touch they gave one another just added to their desires for one another. After years of teasing one another with playful banter had finally caught up to the sexual tension they had during their years of being partnered together for SHIELD. His hands roamed all over, wanting to map out all of her curves and every scar her body held. Natasha relished in the feel of the powerful muscles that rippled underneath her touch. She gave another tug as Steve took a nipple into his mouth. 

Looking up, he groaned at the sight of the spy giving into the pleasure he was giving her. After giving attention he dragged his beard across before sucking on the twin. Steve brought down his left hand and cupped her core. His thumb brushing against the throbbing clit. Natasha responded with a moan and started to rub against his hand. Her head dropped back against the wall as he slipped his index finger inside of her. Steve then pressed his lips against her own while slipping his middle finger into her pussy. Natasha gripped his shoulders and tugged on his bottom lip as he curled his fingers against her walls. 

“So beautiful Natasha. You know Nat, blondes may have more fun,” he grinned while pulling his fingers out of her, “but they say redheads are more wild.”

“Just what are you trying to prove Steve?”

He kissed her and then dragged his beard down her body making her shiver. It wasn’t until he reached her dripping core that he nuzzled against her damp red curls.

“You really are a natural redhead Nat. That makes me want you even more.”

“Steve just ah!” She gripped his head as his mouth was on her pussy.

The bastard was grinning against her folds and then used that damn tongue of his to lick at her. Steve didn’t mind having her tug at his long hair, in fact it made him want to please her even more. His teeth gently scraping against her folds. Pulling away he was leaving beard burns all over her inner thighs before eating her out. She could feel his tongue licking every nook and cranny while his beard rubbed against her core. His tongue worked her better than her own fingers could. All it took was giving her pussy a dirty French kiss before Natasha cried out her orgasm. 

With half lidded eyes, she watched Steve lick her juices off his lips. She giggled as she noticed some were dripping off his beard.

“Come here,” she used a face towel to help clean his beard. “God I’m going to have beard burns for days.”

“You didn’t complain about it before,” he mumbled as he was nuzzling against her neck.

“Not complaining about it now. Though I wouldn’t mind leaving marks on you.”

“Oh,” he grinned as he rubbed his throbbing cock against her pussy. “Does that mean I get to make love to you?”

“How about we finish showering first before I take your virginity.”

“Jesus Nat,” he laughed.

Once finished showering and drying up, he carried her onto the bed and they engaged into another heated kiss.

“Though I’m curious to know where you learn to go down on a woman.”

He blushed, “Internet is very helpful.”

“Dirty old man.”

Steve laughed before kissing her once more. He stroked her clit to get her aroused again, and happily slipped two fingers inside of her as she was getting wet. 

“You certainly know what to do.”

“You’d be surprised that T’Challa brought it upon himself to know that I get educated in how to please a woman. He said to treat your women like a queen if you truly love her.”

“And do you Steve?”

He looked up at her, “Do I what?”

“Do you truly love me?”

The blonde cupped her face, “I do Nat. I was a fool for not getting in contact with you sooner. I was a fool for not making the first move and gave you up to Banner. But I’m not going to let you go, not ever.”

“Good, because I have no plans on letting you go either Rogers.”

Steve gave her a smile and gave her a heart filled kissed. Pulling back he proceeded to kiss down her body before pleasing her orally again.

“My god you really like to eat me out, don’t you?”

Steve smiled and nuzzled against her core, “I love pleasing you, although the taste of you does help.” 

“Fuck Steve,” she gripped the sheets as he lapped at her.

“Want to make sure you’re wet enough for me.”

Natasha laughed, “Well no wonder you’re a super soldier.”

Steve blushed and hid his face against her leg, “You looked at my dick?”

“I got a very nice view of it when you joined me. I guess the serum really enhanced everything.”

He let out a groan, “Let’s just say that God gave me one good thing after making me a sickly kid.”

“Oh my god, are you telling me you were really well endowed even before the serum? Wow I am one lucky gal.”

Steve nipped at her thigh, “I’d really appreciate if we stopped talking about my dick so I can make love to you.”

“It’s a nice dick Steve,” she giggled, “come on soldier we don’t have all day. I want to know what it’s like having sex with a super soldier.”

Crawling up and sitting on his heels, Steve pulled her onto his lap and lining himself. He rubbed the head allowing her juices to lube up his cock. Natasha gripped the sheets again as he entered her slowly. Her back arched as his cock was splitting her open, giving her that delicious burn she craved for the moment she laid her eyes upon his dick. Steve laid butterfly kisses upon her face as he gave her time to adjust to his size. 

“Steve,” her hands curled against his beard, “please move.”

He started off with a slow rhythm. Their noses brushed as his body moved against hers. One hand carded his hair while the other was digging deep into his back. Their lips barely touching as he tilted his head. She rolled her hips in time of his thrusts. They moved in perfect synchrony as they always have ever since they trained together and were partners before the fall of SHIELD. 

Steve brushed his nose from her chest all the way up to the bottom of her chin. Natasha made promise on leaving marks on his body as his movements quickened. He was filling her up so wonderfully and praised him with moans and crying out his name. Steve brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and then leaned down to kiss her. Her hands were now roaming all over his chest. Steve groaned as she teased his nipples making him nip at her bottom lip. With a grin, she flipped them over so she was on top. With wide eyes he watched her ride him. His eyes took in the sight of her gorgeous breasts bouncing with each movement. Sitting up he took one on his mouth and nibbled on the tip. Natasha gripped his hair and tugged on the long locks. She tugged on his hair, making him look up at her, cupping his face she leaned down to kiss him. 

Steve growled into the kiss as she was making figure eights and clenching around his cock. Natasha moaned as he was hitting her deep parts, making her body shudder in delight. Steve took the opportunity to nip at her neck as her body arched as he pumped his hips up. His teeth grazed against her skin causing the former redhead to grind against him. The beard added to the pleasurable sensation that she was feeling. Steve was gripping her ass and squeezed it, making her buck against him. Her hair was covering his face as she looked down. Natasha laid her forehead against his as they continued to move against each other. Their eyes never leaving each others, it wasn’t until Natasha slipped her right hand between them and started to touch herself. Steve flipped them over, wanting to see her come undone. Looking down between them, he added his own finger both stroking her clit. It wasn’t until Steve moved her hand away and he took over, was when he looked up - her hair fanned all over the pillow and in turn made him grip her hip with his other hand as he slammed deep inside of her and came with a guttural growl. Natasha’s nails raked up his back as she came as he pinched her clit. 

While catching their breathe, Steve laid soft kisses on her face. Pulling out, he brought them under the covers. Natasha cuddled against his chest and sighed onto his skin.

“You know I always thought my first time would be with a gorgeous redhead.”

Natasha laughed as she playfully smacked his chest, “Ass, still counts if she’s a natural.”

Steve just grinned, “Yeah but I always wanted to see your red hair sprawled all over the pillows.”

“Is that so,” she playfully tugged his hair, “In two more weeks you’ll know.”


End file.
